


Flower crowns

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Love, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil take the afternoon off and spend some time together. And Jemilla events something new.





	Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this ideas floating around my mind for a couple of days and I thought I try and write it.

Jemilla and Zazzalil sat together on the grass, the sun was high in the sky and the two of them were enjoying some time off. After Chorn had given them all the knowledge it was hard to process everything, it was particularly difficult for Zazzalil who always had so many ideas but now all those ideas felt so small. So, Jemilla decided that the tribe would be okay for one afternoon and she took her wife away from the village they had created, to spend some alone time together.

 

Jemilla took her wife to a field that was filled with flowers and sat them both on the ground. “It’s beautiful here,” Zazzalil quietly commented as she leaned into her wife’s side. Jemilla wrapped her arm around the shorter woman and nodded in agreement. The two of them sat there for a while, talking about the tribe and what they were going to do the next day. After a little while, Zazzalil shifted to lie down, her head in Jemilla’s lap. “We should do this more often,” Zazzalil commented. “It’s nice spending time just the two of us, outside the hut I mean.” 

“I agree babe, sometimes it’s nice to step away from the work and spend some time together,” Jemilla replied. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife.” Zazzalil joked, 

“Ha ha, very funny. But I do mean it, I love you Zazz.”

“Love you to babe,” Zazzalil responded as she leaned up to kiss her wife. 

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Jemilla ran her hand through Zazzalil’s curly hair, quietly humming to herself. After a while, Jemilla heard the familiar sound of her wife’s steady breathing. Jemilla rolled her eyes, her wife could fall asleep literally anywhere. Absentmindedly, Jemilla began to pick the flowers that surrounded her, and began to fiddle with them. Before she knew it she had made a chain of flowers, she continued to add more, making it big enough that it could go around a persons head. Just as Jemilla was trying to work out how to connect the two ends together, Zazzalil woke up. “Hey, what are you doing?” Zazzalil asked, sitting up to see her wife better. 

“I have made a chain of flowers.” Jemilla stated, still looking curiously at what she had created.

“Cool,” Zazzalil said, “what are you going to do with it?”

“This,” Jemilla said, as she connected the two ends of the flowers together and placed it on her wife’s head. 

“ It’s like a crown,” Zazzalil commented, thinking back to some of the things that Chorn had shown them. “You know, the ones that the royal people wear.”

“ Yer,” Jemilla said thoughtfully, “Except this one is made out of flowers.”

“So, it’s a flower crown!” Zazzalil said excitedly.

“Flower crown. I like that.” Jemilla said.

“Show me how to make one,” Zazz requested, Jemilla nodded and began to tell Zazzalil how to do it.

 

After a few hours, Jemilla and Zazzalil had made a lot of flowers crowns. The sun was getting lower in the sky and Jemilla decided it was time for the two of them to go back to the village. Both of them were wearing their new flower crowns as they began to head back. “I can’t wait to show everybody these!” Zazzalil said, “You invented something awesome!”

“Thanks babe,” Jemilla laughed, she was carrying all the flower crowns they had made to give to the rest of the tribe. “I hope they like them.”

“They’re going to love them. I do.” Zazzalil reassured. 

“Thank you,” Jemilla said, putting an arm around her wife, “now let’s hurry because the suns almost gone and I’m cold. I want to get back to the fire, firebringer.”

“Alright,” Zazzalil laughed quickeningher pace as the two of them headed back to their beloved tribe and village.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Any comments you may have will be appreciated


End file.
